heroes_and_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Race - Dark Elf
Dark Eldar The Dark Elves, or the Druchii as they call themselves, also known as the Nagarrothi or the "Dark Ones", are one of the most ancient, powerful, and sadistic of the three Elven civilisations. From the bleak, chilly lands of Naggaroth lies the Dark Elven Kingdoms of Witch King Malekith, a realm born from the depths of malice and hate, a kingdom that seeks nothing more than to despoil a world they believe loathes their existence. With malevolent eyes, the Dark Elves watch this dying world, knowing it is their birthright to rule all that they've survey and those that live upon it are born to do nothing more than to grovel at their very feet. They are raiders, slavers and heartless reavers of the first degree, their every whim being nothing more than to sow misery and pain to all that oppose them, for make no mistake, misery and pain is the very lifeblood of their existence. Thus do their Black Arks and Corsair Fleets ply the great waters of the world, raiding and enslaving all before them as a tribute to their own avaricious desires. Yet even should every other land would bow to their rule, the Dark Elves know that they cannot claim their glorious inheritance whilst their hated brethren, the High Elves endure. Until that day finally dawns when the Isles of Ulthuan are finally theirs, the Dark Elves will continue their bloody quest as they always have. Great raiding fleets, their sails black against the night sky, bring woe and destruction to all the shores of the world, bearing terror and death to distant realms, often for no better reason than because there is no-one who can stand against them. With every year that passes, the power of Naggaroth ascends to greater heights, built upon the backs of slaves and fuelled by a constant stream of plunder from far-off lands. As the other elder races fade, the Dark Elves thrive, knowing that their hour has at last come. Stormclouds gather across the High Elf realms, and the Witch King's malevolent laughter echoes upon the wind. Naggaroth will rise, Ulthuan will fall, and a vengeance thousands of years in the making will finally see its bloody conclusion. Dark Elf PCs Dark Eldar Characteristics Fate Dark Elf Skills All Dark Eldar reside in a city contained in the Webway, this gives them great knowledge of it's workings. Much of this knowledge however is used for the harvesting of souls. They gain, Common Lore (Webway), and Speak Language (Dark Eldar). Dark Elf Traits I Shall Mutilate The Witch: 'Dark Eldar have a pure unadulterated hatred for users of light magic. Many of the ones that are found by the dark Eldar are brought back to the Webway where they are used as play things. for their sadistic hedonistic desires. :'Benefit: '''The character gains the Hatred (Magic User) talent. '''Swift and Keen: Dark Eldar are incredibly fast and have very keen senses. Much like their Eldar cousins, their range of sense and their speed is far surpasses the average human. :Benefit: 'The character gains the Unnatural Agility Trait (+2) as well as Heightened Senses (Sight, and Hearing) '''The Thirst: '''Unlike the Eldar, Dark Eldar do not possess spirit stones thus their souls are always being leeched away by Slaanesh's thirst for Eldar souls. the Dark Eldar counteract Slaanesh's harvesting of their souls by making pillages to mortal the mortal realm to consume the souls of the living. :'Effect: After a two days without souls a Dark Eldar will begin to feel they effects of Slaanesh's hunger. The character will take a level of unhealable fatigue for every day until they can once again harvest souls. For every level of fatigue gained this way the character loses 1d5 wounds. This can be prevented when a Dark Eldar slays a foe. When a foe is slain by the character they lose two levels of fatigue and gain 1 wound if the enemy had 10 or less wounds, 2 wounds if they had 11-15 wounds, 3 wounds if they had 16-25 and 4 wounds if they had more than 26 wounds. The Damned Brothers: 'Dark Eldar are largely the remnants of the pleasure cults that caused the Fall of the Eldar. They are far more suseptible to the predation of Chaos than their cousins. :'Penalty: The character gains twice the normal amount of corruption points that other characters would recieve. Dark Elf Life spans are short due to their dark arts proficiency, they must kill twenty individuals every turn to retain their immortality, killing a magic user(of any kind) will allow them to go without "feeding" for 1d10 turns. Skin Colour, appearence Males: 6"+1d5 Females: 5'9+1d5 Skin Colour: Pale, will change to darker colours upon coming further into the dark arts.